Transience
by Whisper-norbury
Summary: A collection of 100-word (predominantly Dwarf-centric) drabbles based on the cinematic version of The Hobbit. Please be aware that UNMARKED SPOILERS for Battle Of The Five Armies may be ahead!
1. Breathing (drama)

_Word Count: 100_  
_Characters: Bofur (POV), Fíli, Kíli_  
_Pairings: None  
Warnings: None_

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::**_

_**BREATHING**_

Kíli's eyes are closed, his breathing loud. Fíli rests beside him, trying to catch his own breath. It's been a long march, and even I must fight for air, though I haven't the extra exertion of helping an ailing brother along.

I have tried to help. I've offered Kíli my arm several times, but each time Fíli would tell me that he could support his brother for a little while longer… just a little while longer.

Kíli breathes faster as the pain returns. His brother reaches out, resting a hand on his chest. As Kíli's breath slows, Fíli's breath falters.


	2. Relics (drama)

_Word count: 100_  
_Characters: Bofur, Oin_  
_Pairing: None  
Warnings: None_

**:::::::::::::::::::**

**_RELICS_**

The marching feet of many Men have turned up the soil, bringing relics to the surface — items lost when the exiles took this path from Erebor.

Bofur lowers himself to a knee, brushing aside some dirt. He lifts something and holds it out to Oin, who smiles faintly, then softly shakes his head. He turns the stone figure over in his hand. A small toy, dropped years ago by a dwarf child as he fled the burning mountain.

He would be grown now, maybe with children of his own. But would he ever give his own child a toy dragon?


	3. The Road (drama)

_Word Count: 100_  
_Characters: Oin (POV), Kíli, Fíli_  
_Pairings: None  
Warnings: None_

**:::::::::::::::::::::**

_**THE ROAD**_

They've never walked this road before — they hadn't even been born when Smaug came. And now they are walking it together. The elder helping the younger, trying to keep him from stumbling.

It's much like Gloin and I used to support each other. Of course, usually our support was mutual, and was needed only after a long night of drinking.

No, their support is mutual, as well.

Fíli is helping his little brother to walk, and Kíli is holding up a young king who is traveling a strange road, on his way to rule a kingdom he has never seen.


	4. Flowers For Boggins (humor)

_Word count: 100  
Characters: Fíli, Kíli  
Pairings: None  
Warnings: None_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**FLOWERS FOR BOGGINS**

"Why would you bring him flowers?" asked Fíli, laughing.

Kíli shrugged. "Hobbits like them, don't they?"

"Where'd you get that idea?"

"From that fellow at the Bywater market."

"What fellow?"

"The one at… the flower stand."

"That was a lass, Kíli."

"But he… _she_ had hair on his… on _her_ feet!"

"They all do. And no beards."

"…Makes them hard to tell apart."

"That it does."

"Are we sure Boggins is a man, Fíli?"

"Gandalf called him 'Mister'."

"Well, do you think _he_ likes flowers?"

"Who? Gandalf?"

"No, Boggins."

"I couldn't say."

"…Maybe just one daisy, then?"

"Maybe just one."


	5. Three In A Bed (humor)

_Word count: 100  
Characters: Bofur, Bilbo  
Pairings: None  
Warnings: None_

_Humor!_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**THREE IN A BED**

"Oh, yes..." said Bofur, laughing. "Bifur grew up with us after his ma died. It was quite a crowded situation, too."

"A lot of mouths to feed?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, there's that." Bofur took another drink of mead. "But also that we had to share a bed with Bombur. Just imagine!"

"Did you get pushed to the floor a lot?"

"Ah, no! I got squashed in the middle. But that wasn't the worst of it."

"What was?"

"Oh, the worst thing was that we had a bed wetter... and it took me twelve years to figure out it was _me_."

* * *

_**Note: **With love to my dad, rest his soul, who told me the same thing when he described sleeping with his five brothers :)_


	6. Brother (drama - character death)

_Word count: 100  
Characters: Fíli, Kíli (both implied, not mentioned)  
Pairings: None  
Warnings: None_

_Note: This is a tie-in with my long fic, Standing-Stone - Minor spoilers for that story ahead._

_**::::::::::::::::::**_

**BROTHER**

Keep me in your memory, Brother.

Remember when we'd play all day, then sneak out of bed to play again. Remember for us both, now that my own memory has faded.

Hold me in your heart, Brother.

Hold me until the mountains fall and the forests wither and the seas dry. Hold to all the things we have seen, and those that I never will.

Carve my name in stone, Brother.

And when at last your days grow short and your hair grows silver and your eyes grow dull, they will carve our names together, as we have always been.


	7. Strong Drink (humor)

Word count: 100  
Characters: Fíli, Kíli, Tauriel  
Pairings: None  
Warnings: None

Everyone Lives AU Humor!

**_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

**STRONG DRINK**

"You should have known better," Fíli said to his brother. "You really should have."

Kíli nodded. He knew that Elves could handle pretty much any drink - from ale to wine to mead. But _this_? He shouldn't even have offered it to Tauriel.

"I blame Bilbo," he said innocently. "He brought it."

"But you gave it to her."

They jumped as Tauriel ran near and turned a cartwheel just in front of them. Then she ran off, giggling and skipping.

Fíli shook his head. "I guess we should add Hobbit coffee to the list of drinks never to serve to Elves."


End file.
